Diazo sensitized papers have been used for making duplicate copies from originals by means of contact printing and development of the exposed diazo paper in an aqueous ammonia vapor atmosphere. Diazo sensitized films have been used as a medium for making microfilm or microfiche masters and duplicates thereof because of the low cost, the high resolution and the increased speed of operation. Increasing demands are made on the film developing process, especially as to the speed of developing so as to enable an efficient and high volume production of diazo film copies from a master.
In some of the prior methods and apparatus which have been utilized for developing diazo film, it has been thought necessary that the development take place at higher pressure and higher temperature conditions as represented by prior knowledge of the design of previous processors of this type.
Representative prior art which is directed to film processing includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,962 issued to W. Kurten on July 30, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,687 issued to J. G. B. Halden on Sept. 8, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,833 issued to R. B. Mulvaney on Jan. 23, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,906 issued to J. W. Boone et al. on Nov. 19, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,751 issued to R. C. Goodman et al. on Apr. 1, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,824 issued to K. Iiyama et al. on Nov. 1, 1977.
Additionally, U.S. Ser. No. 862,720 filed Dec. 27, 1977 on the application of J. W. Meadows et al. now U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,992 Apr. 24, 1979 discloses a high-speed low-temperature and pressure diazo film processing method. Further, U.S. Ser. No. 897,081 filed Apr. 17, 1978 as a continuation-in-part application of J. W. Meadows et al. discloses a high-speed low-temperature and pressure diazo film processing apparatus. Both of the above-identified applications are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
The above applications disclose processing method and apparatus which include a number of advantageous features, however, it is desirable to operate the processor at temperatures which are lower than are required for certain types of film and additionally it is desirable that the injection method for introducing the aqueous ammonia into the atmosphere and vicinity of the developing chamber be such as to precisely and completely develop the film without defects or moisture spots on the film which may interfere with reading of the data which is on the film.